My Daddy Long Legs
by claire-wizard
Summary: Chelsea,struggling about the heavy hopes people put on her. She receives assistance and encouraging words from a stranger/s who always helps her whenever shes down.She affectionately nicknames her benefactor "Daddy-Long-Legs". Will she discover who is he?
1. Chap 1: 1st letter

My Daddy Long Legs.

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm Claire_wizard! Back with a new story called "My Daddy Long Legs" Its my 3rd fanfiction after "A small romance scene Chelsea X Vaughn"-(oneshot) and "Story of my life"-(ongoing).

I'll be putting parts of songs that will represent the situation of that moment in every new chapters.

I hope you like the story. Enjoy.

p.s: sorry for the grammar mistakes

**Chapter 1 --First Encounter – Its alright to rest your wings**

_---_

_Those times when it seems like you're about to reach the goal you aimed for_

_Have you notice that it's still far away?_

_Exactly how far are we supposed to go_

_And what should we do with these endless days?_

_---_

_If you're tired from flying so long_

_It's alright to rest your wings_

_I'll be right there._

_---_

_

* * *

  
_

I'm Chelsea, a new farmer in Sunny Island. Actually I'm here on this island due to the ship wreck incident last season. I was so desperate and don't know what to do. For a season long, I've worked hard in order to make the island prosperous and make people coming to the island. At the end of the spring, there are only some people came and I managed to rebuild a bridge to the east side of the island. That's all.

I think my performance was horrible, the people have put their hope on me, but I only can no more than that. I started to blame things to me, and isolate myself in my house. I didn't come out from my house for days, people visited me but I couldn't face them and stay inside the house and soon I became very weak and sick.

Then I heard someone knock on my door, he barged into my house, but I couldn't see who he was.

When I woke up, I was on my bed. Someone made some warm milk and porridge for me, served nicely on the table. And there was a Toy flower laid down on the table along with a note. It says…

_If you're tired from flying so long_

_It's alright to rest your wings_

_I'll be right there._

_Don't give up._

_Just do what you can and keep on smiling._

_Your smile is more than enough to cherish people around you,_

_And it also shows that you're keep on trying to fulfill their hope._

_  
_There was no name attached on the note. But his words have moved my realizing it, my eyes filled with tears. At that moment I cried for hours. I couldn't feel better at that time. After those tears that I've shed, I'll feel lighter, and promised will never do such foolish act again.

* * *

The next day, I carry out my usual duty and apologized at the people for my act the other day. I asked people about someone who found me unconscious and came to save me on that day. But no one knows who that person was.

"I think I saw someone" said Natalie, tried to recall that moment.

"Are you sure? Tell me, please. I want to thank him" I demanded. Finally a hint will be given to me.

"Hm…let me see…" she still tried to recall "I'm sorry Chelsea, I didn't see the face, but I'm sure he's a man, around this height" she tiptoed to show the height of that person.

"A man? And he's taller than me. Is there anymore information you have about him?"

She shook her head, "I'm sorry Chelsea. That's is all I know"

"Its okay Nat, thanks."

She hugged me to express her concern. "I promise, I'll help you to find that person"

"Thanks again, Nat. I should get going now." I smiled, and then left her.

* * *

On the way to my farm, I saw a Toy flower on the ground, just like the one he left on my table. I squatted down, and poke the flower.

"Hey, mister…Who are you actually? "

"Why did you leave me with a note of encouragement without telling me your name?"

My voice started to crack, and tears once again wet my cheeks.

"I don't think the flower would like to be drench in your tears, rather it would prefer to be decorated which will makes you look prettier." Said a voice behind me.

I was surprised, and quickly rubbed my tears on my eyes. I turned my back to see who that person is. It was Elliot, the grandson of Taro, son of Felicia, brother of Natalie.

He picked the Toy flower, the one I poke and was drench by my tears earlier, and put it in between my ears.

"A girl like you look prettier with a smile on your face, not tears." he said with his low, tender voice.

I smiled, and partially blushed because of the kind words he has said.

"That is much better. I like it when you smile."

"Thanks a lot, Elliot. I'm honored to receive those words from you"

"If you have some kind of problem, just talk to me. I'll always available for you. Sometimes, by sharing your problem to others you can feel better." He said with assuring and comforting.

Then Felicia called Elliot from afar, asked him to help with the shipping, he excuse himself and left. I remained silent, speechless on that the same spot. Those words, they are similar to the note that person left me.

_"Could it be..? Could it be, could that person was Elliot? But if its so, why wouldn't Natalie tell me?"_

_**

* * *

**_

**_To be continued….  
_**

* * *

I hope you like the story. And I apologize for any grammar mistakes beforehand. A review/comment after reading would be most appreciated, but even if you dont, thats fine.

Anyways, thanks for reading.


	2. Chap 2: 2nd letter

Chapter 2 – Second Encounter – Lets begin there together

* * *

_If you're tired from flying so long_

_It's alright to rest your wings_

_I'll be right here_

_--_

_If you're were to set out on a journey_

_When that day comes_

_Let's begin there together._

**---**

* * *

It has been two seasons since I've received that note from him and there was not even a single clue that I found out other than what Natalie told me.

Since I have no idea who is he, nor his name, I gave him a nickname "Daddy-long-legs" just like the story in the book I used to read when I was small. Also, the description that Natalie gave me does fit with that nickname, though he's a young man. That doesn't important, he's still my savior.

I've been doing quite well since then, more people coming to the island, and the island become grow prosper slowly. I asked Ganon, the carpenter to built up a chicken coop for me, in a few days long, the coop was ready, and I bought some chickens from Mirabelle. Raising chickens were quite easy at first, but once it has fully grown, it become more difficult. Moreover, I still need to do the fieldwork myself.

Mirabelle suggested that I should add cows and sheep to my farm. I thought it was a good idea, and as the result, I hired Ganon again to repair the shabby barn, in flash of light and astonishing skill he repaired it. Mirabelle gave a calf and lamb as a gift for my hard work.

After the addition of two new livestock to my family, the farm work has become even harder. Now I spent most of my time in the field and barns, less sleep. Some dark circles appeared under my eyes. People started to worry about me, but I told them I was fine.

Today I ordered another calf from Mirabelle, since I have extra money from my last harvest. Vaughn supposed to come and deliver it today. I waited for him since morning but he didn't show up. I decided to take a short break, I sat down under the young growing apple tree that I planted since spring. And I fall asleep…

"Oh Gosh! Look at what I've done! I should be doing my works right now, and not sleeping" I knock my head my hand a few times and told myself how stupid I am.

There was a shawl wrapped tightly on my neck and a coat over my body, shielded me from the cold autumn winds and the falling leaves. I noticed that it was Vaughn's.

"Vaughn? Are you there?" I asked

He showed up in front of me right away. "You look tired" he exclaimed.

"I'm okay. Thanks for these" I returned the folded shawl and coat of his.

"You keep it, you need those."

"but.."

"I've put your calf in the barn, and finished the remaining works while you're asleep"

That's was very unusual for him to say a long sentences, normally he would only say a few words the most.

"Oh my, how rude am I to let you do my work. I'm sorry"

"Its fine" he answered.

"Let me pay you for your work" I said, taking out my wallet from my pocket

"No." he stopped me from taking out my wallet. "Its okay, I said" he said that with a stern voice, making sure I got his message.

"Alright, but.."

"I told you its fine. You've overworked yourself." He claimed.

"I'm fine" I knew it was true, but I denied it.

"Chelsea…" he said my name with husky voice, it stunned me for awhile. I didn't know that my name could be that appealing when he said it.

"You should rest, and next time I'll help you out with the farm work. "

Then he lift me up from the ground and carry me to the bed.

"Wait, Vaughn..!" I raised my voice, but he stopped me from talking furthermore with his finger pressed against my mouth.

"I told you before, don't worry about me. Just rest for today, I'll take care the rest. Good night" he gave me a quick kiss on my forehead, and lift up the blanket over me then he left.

I lifted my head, and turned aside, I couldn't believe what I just saw. There was another flower on the desk next to my bed. But this time it was a Magic red flower, I sat down and grabbed the flower, again, there was a note tied on the stalk. I read the note.

_If you're tired from flying so long_

_It's alright to rest your wings_

_I'll be right here_

_If you're were to set out on a journey_

_When that day comes_

_Let's begin there together._

_It seems you've overworked yourself again, Chelsea._

_Didn't I tell you before to just do what you can?_

_When you grow weary, feel free to ask you friends._

_They are always be with you and ready to support you._

"_How does he know my current situation?" _I asked that question to myself over and over again.

I was pretty sure earlier today, there was nothing on the table. There was nobody came to visit me today, other than…VAUGHN!

"Its Vaughn? That's impossible… I rarely talk to him, and he came only on Wednesday and Thursday…" I'm puzzled.

"But, the last accident was on Wednesday if I'm not mistaken"

I got up from the bed and went to the wall where I hang the calendar, and recheck the day I fainted. I flipped the pages quickly, and the truth is revealed to me. It was Wednesday. Moreover, at that time Vaughn has come to the island for few times, there is possibility that he's my Daddy-long-legs. He's taller than me as well.

"It fits!!! It must be him" I shouted out my conclusion.

"I should ask him tomorrow" I yawned.

I went back to my bed, and within minutes I've completely in another world, dreaming about my Daddy-long-legs.

* * *

_The next morning…_

After I've done my usual chores, I went to Mirabelle's shop to see Vaughn. He usually stayed there during his days in this island.

I opened the door, and there was only Mirabelle and her daughter, Julia.

"Welcome! Its very unusual for you to come visit us this early. Is there anything I can help?" asked Mirabelle

"Uh, actually I need to talk with Vaughn" I confess.

"Vaughn? He just left. He might be in the beach area." She answered.

"Oh, thanks"

Julia walked out from the kitchen, and asked, "Is there anything happened between the two of you?"

"N.. no. I just want to ask a few questions. Animals. Yea, about animals. That's it.!

Animals! " That was a really bad reason, but I couldn't think of any better reasoning.

"Now, please excuse me if you don't mind..." I darted to the door and left. I'm sure they will think it's odd. Anyway, I should find Vaughn before the sun sets, or I will need to wait till next week.

* * *

**  
**

**_*back in Mirabelle's shop*_**

"Mom, do you smell something fishy?"

"You mean, about Chelsea?"

"Yep, that one.. If she has questions about animals, she can always ask us." Julia commented.

"You have a point there, but I'm sure she has her own reason. You should mind you own business Julia." Mirabelle started to lecture her daughter's behavior.

"But, Mom…!" protest Julia.

" Instead of minding other people's relationship, how's yours and Elliot?" her question hits the target perfectly.

Julia blushed. "Mom…How do you know such things?"

"Of course I know. I'm your Mom after all. You always slacking in the afternoon because you go to see him right?" Another bull eye's statement for Julia.

"I like him so much, but he doesn't look at me. He always has that look on his face whenever he's with me. I think she likes Chelsea…" she started to cry

"Owh dear, that's really unfortunate, but don't give up" She hugged her daughter and have another Mother-Daughter talk with her afterwards.

* * *

"Vaughn!" I shouted his name over and over again, I couldn't find him anywhere, not in the Mirabelle's shop, the beach, nor does the Café or Dinner. My legs weakened cause I've been running for hours. In despair I went back to my own farm.

"Vaughn?" I'm so surprised when I saw him in my farm, talking with the animals that I left grazing outside. He simply replied my call with a 'Hmph'.

"Do you know how long I've been looking for you?"

"No." he gave a brief answer.

It makes me even upset to see his action and reply. I couldn't bear it anymore, I've grown tired for all these things. Again, I cried.

"Eh..why are you crying?" he panicked, at the end he brought me to my house, and seated me on the bed. He stayed beside me and hugged me all the time, lending me his broad shoulder as a place for me to cry.

"I'm sorry. Its my fault" I sobbed.

"Its almost time for the ship to embark, I should go" he hugged me once more, and left.

Until at the end of that day, I couldn't ask him about Daddy-long-legs matter. Whether that person was him.

* * *

_**To be continue.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

That's the end of the 2nd chapter. Wow, couldn't believe that it was that long.

I want to make more VaughnXChelsea scenes _ .

But that doesn't mean the Daddy-long-legs is Vaughn. So just wait for the next chapters for more Daddy-long-legs story.

Again, thanks for reading.


	3. Chap 3: Will I meet him? 1

**A/N:**

Hi! I'm back with the 3rd chapter of "My Daddy Long Legs". Sorry for not updating the story for quite some time. Like what I did previously, I would like to apologize for any mistakes that I made, and I hope you guys still enjoy the story.

**Note:**

If you read the previous chapter, one chapter usually represent one encounter story. Since this 3rd encounter is quite long, I decided to separate them into 2 chapters, which is chapter 3 and 4.

So, enjoy the story.

* * *

**Chapter 3 –Third Encounter part 1 – Meeting you is like a dream**

---

Meeting you is like a dream  
Many times I've prayed

So that God will let us meet

When I was down  
I recalled the words you said to me

Your words soothe my heart

----

* * *

_Dear My Daddy-long-legs,_

_How are you today? Me? I'm fine, and doing great right here. I'm not sure whether this letter will reach you, but I want to give it a shot. The reason I write this letter is because I want to ask so many questions to you like, who are you? Have we met before? Why are you always there when I was down? Why are you always helping me? Why you never show yourself to me? There are so many questions that I want to ask, if I write it down, maybe it can be more than 1 page. I want to meet you at least once, and give you my proper thanks to you personally. I'll be waiting for you Thursday after noon at the beach. _

_Regards,_

_Chelsea._

_

* * *

  
_

After the last line containing my name, I folded the letter and put it in an envelope then place it in my mailbox which was just in front of my house. After I placed the letter in there, I took a moment to pray for him to be able find my letter and meet me this Thursday.

Natalie came up with this sort-of-great idea of writing letters to him, I doubt it works, but there's nothing wrong with trying it at least once. She has been helping me to find information about this my benefactor that I nicknamed him as Daddy-Long-Legs due to the fact that he's taller than me. There's no other clue who is he other than that.

Now, we have moved from joyous fall to a festive season, winter. There are no more leaves left on the trees, they all have returned to the earth and decided to absent for the whole season. Instead, snow come and accompanying us in this season. The snow loves us so much until you can see them everywhere, on the ground, on top of the buildings, even on the trees and rocks. The scenery has change dramatically from warm red-orange color to ice blue white.

Since the field is covered with snow, and the weather is just too cold for any plants to grow, I can't plant anything this season. What are left for me are just livestock and fishes as my main source of money. And thanks to Vaughn kindness, he helps me taking care of the animals every Wednesday and Thursday, after he has finished his job in Mirabelle's shop.

Actually I still think that Vaughn is the Daddy-Long-Legs person. Why? I don't know whether this is just coincidence or what, but the two events of Daddy-Long-Legs happened on the day he is around in the island. Isn't that just weird? I've asked Vaughn about that, but he just "hmped" me and say nothing about it. Sometimes I wonder if he knows about it but hiding it from me, but on the other hand, his expressionless face says he knows nothing. I really can't stand that looks of his, and so I decided to stop chasing him for interrogation.

* * *

_***In Café***_

"So you're going to meet him this Thursday?" asked Natalie eagerly.

"Yea, but…" I said it hesitantly

"Where? When? Tell me everything! What did you write in your letter?" she asked.

She's like a kid who is in her learning stage, wants to know everything, except, this is about someone else's private thing.

I decided not to tell everything to her, because I can feel she's planning something.

"This Thursday which is tomorrow at the beach in the afternoon. Why did you ask? "

She raised her eyebrow when I asked the reason, and gave me an unhappy facial expression because she couldn't get what she wants to know. With a grumpy face she answered me, "Nothing…I just want to know, can't I?"

"You're hiding something from me, aren't you? If not why did you act suspiciously just now? "

"I told you it was nothing, just wanted to keep my information about you updated."

"Natalie…Tell me or I treat you anymore chocolate cakes or hot chocolate from the dinner. Instead, I'll give you mushrooms!" I said blackmailed her, then with a big grin I took a big mushroom that I found few days ago and showed it to her, right in front of her face. "Or... do you want me to chop this up, and put it in your cakes?"

Natalie's face turned white after saw that big mushroom, and quickly moves away from me. "ALRIGHT! I'll tell you, but throw that thing away first" she demanded.

Aha!! This trick always works. I knew this thing will happen, and I've prepared my best weapon against her. She hates mushrooms, I don't know why she hates it so much where it one of the best fall cooking ingredient.

At the end Natalie revealed her plan to spy on my meeting this Thursday at the beach, so in case of anything happen to me, she would knows who that person is. Though it's a good idea, I demanded her not to do it. But I bet she won't listen to me.

* * *

_**The next day…**_

I've been looking forward this day, the day where I would finally meet him. Hopefully.

By 10 am I've done all my chores which consist of brushing animals and give them food. Since it was a clear day, I left them grazing outside, I've planted some grass last season which I think it would sufficient to feed all the animals. The animals were delighted, and thanks to that I managed to get some high quality animal products, like some large sized milk and some fine wool.

From 2 out of 4 bottles of milk that I've collected today, I put them on the shipping bin as and the rest into the fridge and another one I use as special ingredient for my special chocolate cake. Finally after spent a few hours baking the cake it's done, and on top of the cake I wrote "To my Daddy Long Legs" with icing sugar.

The journey to the beach is just a few minutes walk from my farm. Since it was still early, I took some detour to the people's house giving my daily visits and collect some wild items.

I dashed towards the beach when I saw a sign says "Beach Ahead". Even though it's still early than the promised time, somehow I have this unexplainable feeling, an eager to meet him as soon as possible.

I can see the vast blue water, some fishes jumping out of the water, making a splash. When the sun shines on that water splashed by the fishes it makes a small colorful rainbow just over the water. It was so pretty, a breath taking scenery that you won't be able to see it everyday.

Someone giggled at the same time when that moment happened. It seems that I'm not the only one who seeing this event. I searched and found a man sitting at the edge of the beach. Could it be him…??

"_Oh gracious God, please grant my wish, let me meet that person and deliver my thanks to him. And… I hope you can help me calm my heart. It was beating so fast, that I'm afraid it could just drop off from its place."_

"Excuse me, are you…?" I asked the person who I saw earlier.

That man turned, my heart beats even faster than before. I bet this is one of the longest few seconds in my life.

* * *

_**To be continue.**_

* * *

That's the end of chapter 3, the first part of the 3rd encounter with Daddy Long Legs. I'll submit the 2nd part of the 3rd encounter (which will be the 4th chapter) really soon, probably tomorrow when I've done editing them.

So, do you think Chelsea have found her Daddy Long Legs?? Who is that person at the beach?

Curious? Stay tuned for the next chapters of "My Daddy Long Legs".

Again, thanks for reading.


	4. Chap 4: Will I meet him? 2

**Chapter 4 – 3****rd**** encounter -**

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update for this story. (reasons explained at the end note after the story). Anyway, enjoy the story!

**

* * *

  
**

---

When I was feeling troubled,

And frightened of the future

You were there, though you said nothing

You softly reached out your hand to me

My sadness diminished to one-half

My happiness swelled twice over

If our places were reversed,

I promise that I will come rushing to your side

---

A little more... A little more...

If I can get closer to your heart

A little more... A little more...

So that this moment won't end

Please God, give me courage

---

* * *

" Excuse me, are you…?" I asked the person who I saw earlier from a far.

That man turned, my heart beats even faster than before. I'm sure this is one of the longest few seconds in my life.

"Hi Chelsea! What are you doing here?" he replied with a smile.

I recognize the voice, brown hair, tan skin, purple bandana…this person is… Danny, the young fisherman which came to this island on spring just a few days after Vaughn first visit to the island.

"Danny?" my voice cracked as I couldn't believe that it was him.

"Yea, its me Danny." He raised his eye brows, noticing that there's something odd. "Why are you so surprised to see me here at the beach?" he demanded for a logical answer.

I was still in my state of shock. Danny is my Daddy-Long-Legs? How could that be? I thought it was Vaughn. Now what should I do?

"Hello…? Chelsea!" he shook my body with both of his hand on my shoulder. "Chelsea, are you still with me?" he asked me while waving his hand in front of my face.

I snapped from my thoughts and apologized.

"Danny.." I said weakly

" What's wrong?"

"Did you receive a letter from me?" I asked to make sure that it was him

"Letter? What letter?" he asked the same question back to me.

"Never mind." I told him coldly. With this, its proven that it was not Danny. I'm relieved.

"Are you okay Chelsea? You've been acting weird lately" she took his hand and place it on my forehead, then he compare our body temperature.

"You're burning up, you should go back and rest" he suggested, while unrolled his shawl and give it to me. I refused and gave it back to him.

"You're here from this morning right Danny? Do you know who hang out around the beach today?" My mind was still thinking about that matter, about who is that Daddy-Long-Legs.

"There are some fisherman came from the mainland. Using the same boat with the one Vaughn takes. They were fishing from the morning, and move to the other area at noon. Vaughn and Pierre was here too, and that two lil' kids." He answered me with no difficulties at all.

"I see.. " I said disappointedly. "Thanks, then I guess I should just wait here" I told him.

"Waiting?" He raised his voice and held my hand tightly with his strong muscular arm. "Who are you waiting for?" he sounded jealous.

I pushed him back and shook my head, "It was none of your business."

He realized his action and apologized to me. "I'm sorry. I think I should go now, before I make the situation even worse. If you need a place to rest, just go to my house"

Before he left, again, he gave me his shawl, before I could return it, he already wrapped it on my shoulder and he dashed towards the central island.

"_He said, I'm acting weird? Its him!"_ I told that to myself. The weather is getting colder, a cool feeling felt by my nose and a second later it melts. I raised my head and saw a sparkling snowflakes rain. I decided to wait in front of Denny's house, I sat down on the ground and waited for him to come.

* * *

Several hours have passed, the sun has gone down, and its night time, and I'm still waiting here. The fishermen and others from mainland have gone back an hour ago. I was thinking should I just give up this silly idea, or wait for another hour.

"You over there! " shouted a voice from the beach entrance.

I can't see whose talking, it was foggy, and snowing heavily. After a few second, I saw a small figure of Taro, the elder who somehow can tell the weather.

"What are you doing there? There will be a snowstorm coming in few hours." He warned me as he shook his stick around. " Go back and take care of your animals, put extra feed on their feed box, the snowstorm might still be here until tomorrow."

"_Great, now my plan of meeting is screwed because of the snowstorm." _I said to myself on my head.

"Alright, I'll go back to my ranch. Thanks for telling me." I headed back to my ranch after that, and do as what Taro told me to do.

* * *

" Chicken, check. Cow, check. Sheep, check.. Lets see, is there anything that I forgot."

I looked around and check everything. " I think its all set. I shall go back to my house now"

_***Chelsea's house***_

" A hot bath at night during a cold winter is the best~ " I told myself while rewrapping myself in my winter pajama.

After I've fully clad, I went to the kitchen and consumed a glass of warm chocolate milk to warm up myself. When I was just about to go to the bed, I heard a knock on my door.

I waited for a several minutes and another knock has been given. Its not the sound of the wind, so I walked towards my door and get ready to open it.

* * *

_**To be continue.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

End of chapter 4. Phew… finally. I deleted the document of the chapter 4 by mistake and I didn't have a copy in my computer, so I had to rewrite everything, and…. There was exam. So I had to postpone the rewriting of the chapter 4.

Because I've not written any story for the past few months, I've forgot most of the future story line, so I think there would be lots of changes in the story. But I promise, will try to make it as good as I can.

Thank you for reading and please stay tuned for the next chapter of DDL !


	5. Chap 5: A stormy night

A/N: Sorry for the late update on the story! I decided to postponed the other story that were supposed to come along with this one (The story of my life) and concentrate on this first.

Moreover, currently I am having exams, so all the good ideas have gone replaced by some sciences stuff. The next chapter might take some time to finish, but as a make up, I will write something that hopefully will satisfy your fangirlism. I meant, I am going to add fan services especially in these two chapters! XP

Again, sorry for all the mistakes I have made, and Happy Reading! :D I hope you all like it!

* * *

Chapter 5

_***Chelsea's house***_

"A hot bath at night during a cold winter is the best~ "I told myself while rewrapping myself in my winter pajama.

After I have fully dressed, I went to the kitchen and consumed a glass of warm chocolate milk to warm up myself. When I was just about to go to the bed, I heard a knock on my door.

I waited for a several minutes and another knock has been given. It's not the sound of the wind, so I walked towards my door and get ready to open it.

I was caught unaware when an unconscious figure covered with snow just fell down when I opened the door, I shrieked in a middle of heavy snowy night. With my bare hand, I brought that person into my house, and lay him down on my bed. Quickly, I washed up the snow from his body, and a face that I know well, Vaughn. He had a very high fever.

"Oh my God, what should I do now...?" I walk in circle out of fright.

"Calm down, Chelsea" I told myself, and stand on a spot. "Right! I need to warm him up first"

I went to my wardrobe to look a big shirt that will fit him in, couldn't find any, I came up with decision to use my Dad's pajama. It was the only memory of him that I've got with me.

I went to the bathroom and get ready a bucket of warm water to wash him from the snow. I also took a small cloth along with me. I went to him and check his condition. He's breathing heavily and it seems that he has a nightmare.

"Hang in there…" I told him, holding his hand tightly, and thinking that it would give him some support, somehow.

"Sorry Vaughn, but I have to take off your clothes…" He didn't say anything, instead, I blushed and feel embarrassed that I have to undress him. I just hope no one sees me doing it, or they'll misunderstand the situation.

To get him undressed was sure a hard thing to do. He weight simply more than I do, and just to even lift one of his arm took me about 5 minutes. When I did all these stuff, I can feel his body, his arm are muscular and he has nicely toned abs, what all men would crave for. Though I don't want to do all these things, I can't help but to touch his body. Just seeing can make me blush, and touching? Nosebleed.

"Is it really okay for me to do this…?" I asked myself, still blushing because, now I need to remove his wet pants. The good side of me told me that, it should be fine because I did that to help someone. On the other side, the evil one told me that is my chance.

At last, I'm going to do what I should do. I remove his belt, slowly but sure. Any extreme movement that I made might wake him up anytime, and that would bring trouble for me. Slowly I turned his body and pull out the belt.

"Belt, done!" I was sweating without realizing it. Doing all these things has made my adrenaline activated.

Next is to unbutton his pants. Like a typical man from city, which I believe all the people in this island wouldn't have done that, I can see his underwear coming out from his pants. Just imagine, someone like Taro, Goran, Chen? It would be disaster if they did that. Looking from appearance and attitude, I believe that Vaughn has the best fashion sense. His cowboy style can be a magnet for girls that will activate anytime, moreover he has the look.

Now that the belt is removed, I reach out for the button, it was hard to do it from the side, so I moved out on top of him for a better view. I'm afraid I might touch something that I supposed to. When it was unbuttoned, he gave a small reaction, sort of twitching, I'm guessing this is his reflex reaction.

I pulled the zip off and was just about to pull the pants off. One of my hands has already stationed on the tip of the pants ready to pull it. Suddenly he jerked and screamed in pain, I looked up to see what happened, and his face coming towards me… closer… an

His head knocked on mine, and his face was right in front of me with lips touching against mine. It was a short kiss, our lips became apart within seconds because the impact of our heads knocking off each other. And he finally gained his consciousness and realized what happened.

"_Crap! What should I do now" _In panic, I stopped what I was doing and get off my hand from his pants. _"I hope he didn't see what I did" _

"Where am I?" he asked while rubbing his forehead.

"Please don't move, yet, you have a high fever. You should rest"

"Chelsea? So I'm at your house?" he said uncomfortably. He take a look at his surrounding and noticed that he was on my bed, and half dressed, with pants unbuttoned, with me on top of him.

"Did you do all of these?" he asked straightly with a serious face.

"_Great... Now he will think that I'm a pervert who is halfway raping him while unconscious." _I sighed, and answered him. "Yea, sorry for not asking your permission first, but you're drenched and had a high fever. You collapsed just when I opened my door …"

I explained what happened quickly and nervously, he listened carefully and still with that serious face. After I've done, he groaned in disappointment. "I owe you. Thank you." Then he gave me a small smirk. I knew what he had in his mind.

"Since you're awake, how about... urm, how should I put it..Change your pants?" I said quickly towards the end of the sentence. I gave him the pajama and quickly turn around giving him a privacy to change.

"No prob. But would you mind, get of me?" He said with a naughty voice, that the result is clear will make me blushed. I was still on top of him, after all those long explaination and come to worse, he's the one who asked me to get off. My dignity has shattered into small pieces.

I get off him right away, but he stopped me, and whispered something to my ear. " If you like that position, and want to stay longer in that position, I wouldn't mind your help of doing it."

"NO!" I reject that idea right away, I can see him smirking away. He enjoyed making fun of me.

"Kay, let me have your clothes after you've changed, I'll wash it for you, and take a rest. I'll sleep over there." I pointed on one of the chair that I had in my dining.

"No." he grabbed my hand before I go. "Please stay here with me" he said, half pleading to me. He's pleading face is so cute. He's like a kid who wants his Mom to stay with him until he fell asleep.

I hold his hand that still holds one of my hands tightly. "Alright, I'll stay with you, but let me put this on laundry basket first."

I took a chair and sit next to the bed, he did nothing, just sleep on the bed, and hold my hand all night long. I tried to let it go, but when I did that, he'll hold my hand even strongly. I gave up and accompany him, and eventually fell asleep.

I dreamt on someone kissing my lips that night, but I can't remember the face of that person. It was soft and warm, and tasted sweet like a candy, and I loved it.

* * *

***The next day***

When I woke, I was on the bed, with him, and I was hugging him, and his arm hold my body attached to him. When I tilted my head, I could see his face clearly, its less than 10 cm away from mine. I blushed. Quietly I move his firm hand, but again he pulled me closer. At a moment, I thought he purposely did that, but I have no proof.

"Vaughn…" I whisper at him right on his ear. And he still didn't budge.

I wanted to whisper at him once again, I titled my head, and …

I MISCALCULATED! My lips touched his for a few seconds! Out of reflex, I pushed myself away, and fell down from the bed, making a loud noise. I thought I saw him grinning just now when I was about to fell.

"Are you okay?" he asked, half laughing because I fell with an odd position. The sleeping prince finally woke up. I sense something wrong over here. How could he be that refreshed while he was asleep up to a few seconds before this.

" Vaughn.!" I'm sort of pissed at him.

"Yes?" laughing like crazy, but he's trying to stop. It's the first time I saw him like this.

"You did it on purpose. Just admit it."

"Is that a question, a threat, or a statement?" He tried to make a joke there.

"ITS NOT FUNNY!" I raised my voice. And he still laughing. "Fine! If you don't want to admit it, get out of my house, now!"

"Now? But the storm is still there. Do you want me to be blown off with the storm?" he gets off the bed, and stroke my hair. "Sorry, but I really don't know what happened." He changed his facial into a serious expression. Somehow I just couldn't resist but to believe him.

And so, Vaughn is staying in my house for another day. My heart pounded. A day with a man, whom I started to have feelings for him for all what he's done for me.

* * *

And yea, that's the end of this chapter…

Phew… *wipe sweats* (somehow feel proud after finishing each chapter though there are still many mistakes here and there)

I didn't know how to end this, and I tried my best to write in some fan service (where we all know will make our fangirlism mode on, with the "_kya..." sound_)

I hope you all like it and stay tuned for the next chapter!

Thank you for reading and all the watches and favourite on this story. Any comment or suggestion would be appreciated.


	6. Chap 6: Warmth

**A/N** : Its been a long time since my last update for this story. For those who has been following this series and patiently wait for the updates, I would like to thank you all for your patience. Also want to thanks all those who has reviewed the story and your supports. :)

Chapter 6 - Warmth

* * *

_I thrill when you touch my hand_

_But don't you see_

_How can you do this thing to me_

_I wish I know how…_

… _to break the spell_

* * *

A few hours has passed, nothing much has happened since that incident. The only things happened since then were only that I asked Vaughn to say on the bed as he needs the rest to recover quickly from his fever and I checked on his temperature once every hours.

I stood up by the window to see the weather outside, the snow storm is still pouring heavily outside, with no sign of calming. As noisy as the storm, same thing happened in me. I can't calm myself, it was full of thoughts about Vaughn and I can feel my heart is thumping, getting louder every second.

"What are you doing there Chelsea?" asked Vaughn while he was trying to positioned himself to a sitting pose.

"Urm, nothing…" I answered him quickly, half panicked.

I'm not sure myself why am I panicking when he asked me a question. I guess its because I wasn't expecting him to be awake and watching what I've been doing for the past few minutes. He was asleep the last time I checked on him.

"But your voice says the other way. What's wrong?" He replied to my answer.

"_Come on brains, think something up… I can't let him know what has been going on in my head because it is about HIM!" _ I told myself, trying to find some excuse to cover up. Then something came across to my mind.

"Its freeeeeezing here you know! I spent all my blankets in this house to wrap you around and keep you warm" I said while trying to be annoyed by the fact that I let him use all the blankets. Its true though its cold here. I've wipe my nose a few times.

Then suddenly, he stood up from the bed, with all the blankets wrapped around him, he came and hugged me from behind.

I can feel the warmth seeps through my body. The warmth from the blankets, his hot body, cough, yes, remember he has fever… and something else.. At that moment I realized I was just flushed. I can feel my face turned red and there's no way to hide it, then I quickly hide my face with my hands.

Vaughn saw my face just before I hid my face. He smirked, and wrap me around with his hand and body even tighter than before.

"How do you like it?" He asked, with a big, stunning smile which can make anyone fall in love with him, just like me.

I couldn't say anything because I enjoyed that moment even though I knew he was just playing tricks on me. If you don't know Vaughn, at first he might looks cold from the outside, but he can be pretty mischievous once you've known him better and if you're a soft target for his actions, like me.

I summoned all my conscience and energy to break free from his hands around me. Then I glared at him, drag him back to the bed.

"If you have enough energy to play around with me, you should save up those energy and get well soon." I told him with an angry tone and raised eyebrows.

He silenced, surprised to see me raised my voice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…" He said it halfway, and decided to say not another word, and just follow my instructions.

I felt sorry right away, I thought he's going to talked back at me, and continue joking around with me. I shook my head, and hugged him.

"I want you to recover as soon as possible, not that I hate what you're doing…" I said softly, smiled at him.

"Don't worry about me. I thought you said you're going to help me around with the farm works right?" I tried to convinced him with a cheerful voice.

"So, get well soon, and I'll make sure to use your help" I winked at him.

He didn't utter a word just a simple nod and get back to resting position.

"Sorry if I troubled you." He said softly.

Vaughn turned his back on me before I could say anything. I guess I was not meant to answer that. Then I took a chair place it just beside the bed where Vaughn is resting. I watched him in silence with a blank mind until…. I saw a scar on his neck.

"_That scar…"_

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Thats all for now, a quick update on the story, gonna redo all my written plots and put some twists. Want to know more about the scar on Vaughn's neck?  
Stay tuned for the next chapter! :3

Review are most welcomed :)


End file.
